The present invention is directed to and is based on an arrangement for optimizing data transmission in a radio channel.
A prior art arrangement is known in the area of amateur radio (Clover process from CQDL 10/94, pp. 709-714). Given this Clover process, the number of occurring transmission errors is determined at the reception side using a known redundancy testing process CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check). This information is transmitted to the remote station and allows the system to adapt to the radio channel by choosing the type of modulation. In addition, phase deviations and SNR (Signal-to-Noise Ratio) in the received signal are measured during existing connection at both stations. The transmitter power can be reduced to the necessary level for an error-free transmission. Standard amateure radio transmitters do not have the possibility of automatic power control of the sender, so that this power reduction has to be done manually during the Clover process.